User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' *'Archive 4' TabbyHead? Hi! Sorry I haven't been on in awhile, but could you please tell me how to edit the style of the Userpage tab things I have on my userpage? I'm on another wiki, but they won't work. I looked in Mediawiki:monaco.css, but couldn't find them. Thanks! :Here, it's all in Mediawiki:Common.css, but of cours you can put it in monobook/monaco to style it differently in those. The stuff that makes it green and leaf-shaped is: #tabbyHead a { padding: 0 10px; background-color: #cfc; border-topleft-radius: 15px; border-bottomright-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-topleft-radius: 15px; -webkit-border-bottomright-radius: 15px; color: #060; font-size: 150%; } #tabbyHead a.selected { border: 2px solid #0b0; background: #ffffff; } #tabbyHead p { margin: 1px; } #tabbyHead { position: relative; left: 50px; } :Also, while you're here, you have 14 user images uploaded, 4 over the limit, which is now 10. These are the images you have uploaded: *File:BlueGreenBulborb(ss).png *File:Bulborb_Evolution_Chart.jpg *File:Cat-rawr.gif *File:Fail.gif *File:Flamewing-Egg-Animate.gif *File:Morphing_Candypopbud.jpg *File:Mushroompikminsprite.jpg *File:Olimar%5C%27sson.jpg *File:Orange_Bulborb_Larve.jpg *File:PIKMIN3(DS).jpg *File:Pikmin3blackpikminandshadycandypopbud.jpg *File:Pikmin3greenpelet.jpg *File:PurplePotion.jpg *File:Ryuk_Sprite.gif :You'll need to put up at least 4 for deletion. Should this pic count as my user image because it also being used as Rpwyb's sig, but I gave him permission?-- :Since you're both using it, I guess it could count as belonging to the one with the least user images. You can count it as whoever's. actulty you must of gave crys perrimision'R to the' P to the Wyb :>.< '^_^ I'll take that as a yes...-- :Fine Actually, yellow pikmin fly higher supposedly because their ears are like gliders, not their weight. 01:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :So, gliders go up? ::How illogical n00b. ::O_o?-- :::Name a glider that goes up Game. ::::None, they fall aad glide, duh.-- :::::See, there ya go n00bie ::::::Wow, lots of constructive edits today, guys! (Actually, I might need to do something to counterbalance everyone else's lack of edits...) ::::::::I'm sorry, I had school, then a bunch of shit to do after school :::::::::Heh, no, don't worry; user-content sites (wikis, forums) tend to be slow at this time of year due to the start of school. ::::::::::Man, I hate Spanish... "Como te llamas?" NO I DON'T WANT A FREAKIN LLAMA! :::::::::::...Slightly related: llama was one of the ideas I started with when originally choosing my screenname - the other being pickle... ::::::::::::Why did you pick Greenpickle anyway? And, before you ask, Crystal was my first Pokemon game, Lucario is the best Pokemon, and there is a few refrences to my old name, Supersmashboy around the net, and some of my other aliases, like Giygas and ZombieMasterHS. Then there was Jigglypuff_L33t_Bomber_of_Worlds, my sockpuppet XD. What is ther to work on????R to the P to the Wyb. :Your mind, read a book! ::Ei Crys., tu spazzi?-- :::No, quotation ;) ¿Como estas? wat. and game daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Spanish, and that wa How are you? Ei Crys, tu spazzi means Hey Crys, do you sweep? in Italian.-- Why are you people cluttering up Admin talk pages? ~~Rocky, the vet of sick pages.~~ ;Just out of boredom I guess.-- ::@Game:Damn, well, I mistranslated that... @Rock: Cuz we're bored Rpwyb: see Pikmin:Current projects or just find badly written or incomplete pages. :Oh, yeah. There was this place. And I'm supposed to do stuff here. :...Tomorrow.-- ::XDDDD :::CHE? -- ::::Uh, no? :::::Fine. *walks away*-- ::::::Watza CHE? :::::::Pronounced (KE). It means "What?".-- ::::::::Now I know what it is I feel stupid, knowing I know that... New page is there a page to disscus ideas for pikmin 3? if there isn't could you make one? will you get made if I keep posting stuff? will the world explode today? does whatever you say automatically say who said it? the snargret guy is there a better place to post questions? the snargret guy :1) NO SPECULATING ON MY WIKI! :2) See #1 :3) What does that mean? :4) See #3 :5) No sign with ~~~ :6) No : #Ideas, maybe at Forum:Watercooler (Pikmin), but we recommend you go to the Pikmin fanon wiki instead for that. #... #... #... #In the history, yes, but it's a good idea to sign with three tildes as CL mentioned. #General questions can go to the forum instead, if you anyone can reply. - Recent Abusing of Admin Privileges Greenpickle, sorry I haven't been here recently (I have had serious health issues, it's not that I don't care), but I think you should look into whether certain users are or aren't abusing their admin privileges. The one example I can find is here, I just posted this for my first post in a while, and (in my opinion) it was overrun by vulgarity and inappropriateness. I am simply asking for your honest opinion, I am not asking you to take action, just review the facts without sentiment or bias. The page: Forum:Voice_cast 21:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, STFU HIPO, how was that even abuse? ... So I heard that you are starting college...good luck and what is going to be your major?-- :By 'major', you mean what I'm going to study, right? Maths and physics. ::Mm, by those majors, I am guessing you are going to become an engineer.-- :::...I hope not. I was thinking something more theoretical, more challenging. ::::Wow, you think engineer's jobs' aren't challenging enough...So what exactly are you gonna do?-- :::::He'll be delving into life's secrets to discover the meaning of life... ::::::O_o That's odd...Anyways, I wanna become a chemical or medical engineer so I can find ways to conquer the world cures for diseases.-- ::::::::I will become a genius and rule the world my style: A Communist Utopia... everyone I hate will be fed to the bars and lons, and everyone else is invited to live there. :::::::::HAHA PATHETIC FOOLS! I WILL RULE A PERFECT WORLD OF EUGENICS AND SOCIALISTIC OLIGARCHY RUN BY COMPUTERS, WHERE ALL DECISIONS ARE MADE BY LOGIC ALONE, WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY! I WILL HAVE NO NEED FOR DOCTORS AS I WILL HAVE ELIMINATED ALL DISEASES THROUGH EUGENICS! UTILITARIANISM AND PRAGMATISM WILL RULE THE WORLD! NO LONGER WILL PEOPLE KILL EACH OTHER AND WASTE VALUABLE TIME AND RESOURCES WORSHIPPING DELUSIONS OF GODS! THERE WILL BE NO GOD, JUST SLEEK COLD EFFICIENCY CREATING A PERFECTLY HARMONIOUS, HAPPY, AND UTOPIAN SOCIETY! THIS WILL BE THE END OF ALL SUFFERING! AWAIT THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA OF HUMANITY WITH EAGERNESS, FOR YOU TOO WILL BE TRULY HAPPY! I want to be a politician. 02:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::AND I SHALL JOIN YOU! AND YOU FORGOT COMMUNIST!Me too! :::::::::::::And using the power of the atoms, I too will destroy the world! MUahahaha!Meh, politics are boring to me.-- ::::::::::::::IF YOU DESTROY MY COMMUNIST UTOPIA, I WILL FLY OUT TO SPACE AND RULE THE GALAXY AS MYSELF AND MYSELF! Not if you're job includes ruling peacfully! : With each reiteration of this simple joke I made, it seems to get exponentially more unfunny, annoying, and irrelevant. Please, don't spam up Greenpickle's page. 12:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Mkay Odd questions So, I see on your userpage that you have "fail" in your userpage that links to a treasure page. Whats that about? Also, I was watching http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddNAGu85AwQ& (mesmerizing O_O) and I noticed thumb. What do you mean by "you are quite broken you know."? 23:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Your grammar fail maybe? ::And the fail is Prez's spelling, see the next edit Yeah, the 'fail' link is at Prez's fail in copying those notes from the game really badly. The video comment was at you requesting a 10-minute video of that craziness - I just meant it's a weird thing to want. Ok, I thought you meant something much meaner, like that I had no life/wasn't a good person. I thought you hated me XD. 19:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone hates me... it's no fair... I hate my life... 18. It is useful to know that pressing and holding B, X and Start for a second will reset the game Is this true? Must ir be done while the game is paused? Does it do the same thing as if one pressed the actual button? Does it work on NTSC or the Wii? Why am I asking so many questions? 05:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :It's before the title screen, fi I remeber correctly... Works on Wii (that is, the GCN game on the Wii, not New Play Control!), and it can be done at any time in both versions of the game. It does the same thing as the actual console's reset button, yes. Quite a few games have this (the same combination too) - SSBM, SA2B, Metroid Prime... :Hmm... Hey Green, do you happen to know how to make a link to edit the page you are on. What I mean is, is it possible to make it so a link goes to the editing mode version of the page you are currently on. I have tried doing &action=edit, /index.php?title= &action=edit and http://wikinamehere.wikia.com/index.php?title= &action=edit. None of them worked. So is there a way to do this that I am overlooking, or is it not possible to do? Thanks in advance! :That last one was so close: change it to single brackets, as it's an external link. So, http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title= &action=edit. Now, to make it better: doesn't include whether it's a talk page or not, so you want ; however, this has spaces, breaking the link up, so you use to replace them with underscores. So, we have http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title= &action=edit. :Even better, though, is to make the wiki name automatic: |action=edit}}. Thanks again! I need help... My friend is trying to make a account on another wikia, but for several days now it has said."unable to do that at this time" what can we do about that? he has tried at many wikis, including here.R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Sounds like a Wikia problem. If it is, all you can do is wait. If it isn't, you could try to create the account with another computer or get someone else to create it for you. Recent changes How do I implement that new code you made for toggling recent changes? 15:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh my D: What happened to my signature? 15:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Go to prefrences and see if the box is checked ;) ::Thanks. Weird, I didn't toggle it off O.O 15:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::XD, anyway, it's in his big page of coding somewhere... ::::But where do I put the coding???? 15:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::In a tiny version of Green's page in your own namespace I would assume... ::::...You see that bit at the start of the code? They're instructions. There's a part that goes Put the code on any script page you want, such as User:Name/monobook.js, Mediawiki:Common.js, etc.. There are a few options detailed a bit lower down. You'll also need the following CSS on a style page of your choice (*.css): .rcnsthidden {display: none;} ::::Basically, for you, whole thing goes at special:mypage/monobook.js, or special:mypage/monaco.js if you're using Monaco; and the CSS goes at special:mypage/monobook.css/special:mypage/monaco.css. ::::Or, I've just set up a page so that it auto-updates for you as I update it. You'll still need to do your own CSS as per the examples, but on the .js page, put this (the stuff after //s is instructions about the following options): // Change this to true to make the list below an include list rather than an // exclude list: include = false; // Here, default namespaces can be set; put them in '' or "" separated by // commas, inside the []. By default, this is the excluded list: RCNSTList = []; // Change these if it'll make styling easier - e.g., use ul/li and create a // hover menu: RCNSTbeforecheckboxes = ' \n'; RCNSTaftercheckboxes = ''; RCNSTbeforecheckbox = ''; RCNSTaftercheckbox = '\n'; document.write(' '); ::::Anyway, once you've got it set up, at the moment, there's a bug where it doesn't work for any edits below a log entry on the page (e.g. deletion, image upload...).